


Turn me on

by Artist_Kun



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Because I can, F/F, Fluff, and a bit spicy, camlilith, i just hope i won't get cancelled, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29855124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artist_Kun/pseuds/Artist_Kun
Summary: It's a really spicy night between Lilith and Camila
Relationships: Lilith Clawthorne/Camila Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Turn me on

The sound of skin slapping and moans were around the bedroom. They're trying to keep quiet as possible so that they wouldn't deal with their neighbors complaining about loud noises in the house but it was impossible for Lilith because she loves hearing Camila moan her name. Lilith could feel her legs getting sore but it didn't stop her from giving Camila the pleasure she deserves. 

She hissed in pain as Camila had given her scratches behind her back and it's honestly hot. 

"I'm gonna... Cami, I'm gonna..." 

"... please... Lily..." 

Lilith buried her face on the crook of Camila's neck as she came inside of her. The human has her arms around the witch's neck and twitched in the pleasure of their sex. Lilith slowly trusts again as she still coming inside Camila while she lays soft kisses on her neck. She also added hickeys and would occasionally lick her neck.

" _Mi amor_... I have.. ahh... work tomorrow..."

"Let them see the hickeys, Cami. They'll get the message." Lilith smirked a bit and gives Camila some love bites. She stops trusting inside and both of them were panting heavily from all of this. 

Lilith looks up to Camila and shares a kiss with her. Their kiss was filled with love from the afterglow of their fun and it was amazing. Camila ended the kiss and closes her eyes a minute so she could rest. She tiredly smiled when she felt Lilith's lips on her cheek.

Lilith slowly pulls out and heard her lover softly moan. It's always the sexiest sound she'll ever hear from her beloved. Camila twitched a little and felt her lover laid down beside her. The witch pulls up the blanket to cover their body before taking a good look at Camila's face. After all these years, Lilith considered Camila as the most beautiful human she had ever laid eyes on and that will never change.

She carefully pulls Camila close to her and kisses her forehead. 

" _Gracias_ , Lily. I... needed that." The human managed to say through the drowsiness she was feeling. She looks up to Lilith and gave her a loving smile. Lilith could feel her little friend going hard again. She couldn't help it, Camila was so damn hot. She was silently praying to the titan that Camila wouldn't notice. 

"Ye-Yeah. It's really no problem, Cami." Lilith nervously smiled. They shared a short kiss, and another, and another, and it turned into a hot make-out session. 

She squeaked in surprise when Camila got on top of her and gave her a seductive look on her face. Lilith's dick twitched in excitement and she gulps nervously. It really turned her on whenever her beloved was in charge.

"I think your 'little friend' down here..." Lilith moaned when she felt Camila's hands wrapped around her dong.

"is ready for another round," Camila smirked and Lilith smiled in excitement.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry that y'all have to witness all of this.


End file.
